Our Time
by iamkellylouise
Summary: They have a past. And their present isn't what either of them expected. Is a future on the cards or is it just too late. MeredithAddison. AU 1x09.


**A/N: Set in 1x09 and onwards. Review my lovelys =D**

* * *

"I think I like this rules thing" Addison heard as she walked into Seattle Grace hospital, that was the woman who was sleeping with her husband.

"Me too" she heard her husband reply, she walked towards them slowly, they both turned and Derek froze, he turned to the woman and held her arm "Meredith, I am so sorry" Addison looked at the woman a little closer and gasped a little, Derek turned to face her "Addison, what are you doing here?" he said firmly.

"Addison" Meredith whispered "Oh my god, Addie!" she said happily wrapping her arms around Addison's neck and hugging her tightly.

"Meredith" Addison smiled hugging her back, she instantly found herself feeling too awful for words at what she had to do to someone who she had once loved dearly "Mer, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"What, what is it? How do you two know each other?" she said gesturing between Addison and Derek.

"Meredith I…." Derek started.

"I'll do it" Addison said calmly "Meredith, meet my husband"

"Husband" Meredith said slowly "Husband!" she exclaimed turning to Derek.

"Meredith just let me explain" Derek said quickly.

"You're married!" she screeched.

"We're separated" Derek defended.

"That is not the point" Meredith hissed "You are _married_! God, Derek! Oh god Addie I'm so sorry if I'd have known I wouldn't have…."

"Mer, Mer slow down" Addison said squeezing her arm "It's ok, I know, it's not your fault sweetie"

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Derek growled "And how do you even know each other?"

"My Dad and her Mom worked together for a while" Addison said quietly "And Richard called me in for a case"

"Richard called you!" Derek exclaimed "So, are you going to get back on your broom when you're finished or do I have to look at you every day from now on?"

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed.

"She slept with my best friend Meredith" Derek hissed.

"Addie" Meredith sighed.

"It wasn't quite as simple as that" Addison sighed "Look, I have to go but, come and find me tomorrow Mer, let me explain ok?"

"Ok" Meredith nodded hugging her again "I kind of wish this isn't how we were seeing each other again but, it's great to see you"

"You too Mer, you look good, you're all, grown up, you're a surgeon now!"

"I know" Meredith said with a laugh "I'm gonna go, drink now, I think I need some tequila"

"Hey, come with me to see Richard, then we'll go and get drunk ok?" Addison said with a laugh.

"Good idea, I need to kill him" Meredith smirked.

"Meredith, we need to talk" Derek said firmly.

"No. We don't" Meredith said quietly before walking away.

"We do need to talk" Addison said softly "Please Derek"

"I have nothing to say to you Addison"

"Well I have plenty to say to you, I'll speak to you tomorrow" she said before following Meredith.

~x~

"I have a bone to pick with you" Meredith said walking into the Chiefs hotel room, Addison following behind.

"Meredith, Addison, I uh, what can I do for you?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"My mother would be very disappointed in you Chief" Meredith said with a sigh "Look, I know I'm the one who got involved with an attending, that's my bad, but me and Derek actually got together before we knew we worked together, and yes, you only found out today but, you could have warned me Chief, my mother would have wanted you to warn me"

"I thought it was best coming from him" the Chief said quietly "I'm sorry Meredith"

"Well she had to hear it from me" Addison said sadly "That is not something I wanted to have to tell someone I've known since she was 18"

"Okay, you've lost me" the Chief said slowly.

"Her Dad and my Mom worked together for almost 2 years, Addison came to visit after 3 weeks of the Captain being there and she didn't leave, couldn't shake her off" Meredith teased.

"Oh shut up" Addison said hitting her "You loved me"

"I hate it when you're right" Meredith said with a pout.

"Right well, we're going to go and get some drinks, I just wanted you to know I was here" Addison said kissing the Chief's cheek "I missed you Richard"

"I missed you too Addie" the Chief smiled "Y'know, I have a peds surgeon on maternity leave, you couldn't spare us 6 weeks of your time?"

"I'll see what happens Richard, me and Derek have _alot_ to talk about"

"I understand" the Chief nodded "You girls have fun"

"We will" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"Joe, 4 shots of tequila" Meredith shouted as herself and Addison hopped up onto barstools.

"Here you go" Joe said pouring them "Whose your friend?"

"This is Addison, Addison this is Joe" Meredith smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Addison smiled.

"You too" Joe smiled "Enjoy"

"One after the other" Meredith said taking the shots in either hand, Addison nodded "One, two, three" Meredith said before they both knocked their shots back.

"God that's better" Meredith gasped.

"That stuff is still like water to you" Addison shuddered.

"You were the one who got someone who was still underage hooked on the stuff" Meredith smirked.

"True" Addison laughed.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Cristina asked slipping onto the barstool next to her "I thought you had a date with McDreamy"

"McWhat?" Addison laughed.

"Derek" Meredith said with a roll of her eyes "I did have a date with him but then his wife showed up"

"I'll kill him" Cristina growled trying to stand up.

"Cris, it's fine" Meredith laughed placing a firm hand on her shoulder "Meet his wife, Addison, Addison this is my best friend Cristina Yang"

"Nice to meet you" Addison smiled.

"Okay" Cristina said slowly "You've done some pretty strange things in your time Mer but drinking with your boyfriends secret wife, that's weird even for you"

"Me and Addie go way back" Meredith smiled "Her Dad and my Mom did some work together, so, this world, really small"

"Riiightt" Cristina said slowly "This is officially weird"

"Ugh, this is so typical of my life" Meredith groaned hiding her face.

"Mine too" Addison smirked "But Derek, back in New York, he wasn't so, dreamy or whatever"

"Did he hit you, because if he hit you I'll kick his ass" Meredith said firmly.

"No Mer, he didn't hit me" Addison laughed "He just, about 2 years ago, he just started to drift, he stopped coming home, he'd pick up extra shifts at the hospital, he missed birthdays, anniversary's, thanksgiving and christmas, anything we planned, he just missed it, so he'd send Mark, his best friend, so naturally me and Mark got close, well, we've always been close, we all met in med school, there was a big group of us, me and Derek, his sister Nancy, Mark, Sam, Naomi and my brother Archer, we were all best friends, Mark isn't just Derek's best friend, he's been like his brother since, forever, and, me and Mark, he was more like a husband to me than Derek was, and one night I just, I snapped, Derek sent Mark over _again_, and I don't know what happened, one minute I was hugging him, then he kissed me, and I didn't stop it, and then Derek comes home and finds us in bed together, and then he left"

"Addison" Meredith sighed reaching up and wiping a stray tear from Addison's cheek "It's not all on you y'know, he should have been there, and this guy, Mark, he should have known better"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "He should, but so should I"

"So, are you divorcing McAss or what?" asked Cristina.

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed.

"Whatever, i'm going" Cristina said holding her hands up "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Meredith smirked "Are you divorcing him?" Meredith said turning back to Addison.

"I have the papers back in New York" Addison said quietly "I think, I think it's for the best, do you love him?"

"I don't know" Meredith sighed "I really, I don't know"

"Do you ever think about what it'd be like, if we'd have stayed together"

"Sometimes" Meredith said softly "But it was for the best, you know that"

"I know" Addison nodded "But those 2 years Mer, they were some of the best of my life"

"Mine too" Meredith smiled "I've really missed you Addie"

"I've missed you too" said Addison "I always regretted it, cutting off all contact, that was stupid of us"

"No it wasn't" Meredith said shaking her head a little "We had to get over each other Addison, that was the best way, you were going to med school, I was going to college, we wanted different things, and you, you moved on, you got married Addison"

"I know" Addison whispered dropping her head to Meredith's shoulder.

"How about you come and stay with me tonight" Meredith said squeezing her arm "We'll stop by your hotel, get your stuff, and we'll go and slob out at my place"

"Ok" Addison smiled.

"Ok" Meredith nodded.

~x~

"You still wear the Captains shirt to bed" Meredith smirked "That thing is like, 30 years old Addie" she laughed.

"Shut up, it's comfortable" Addison said climbing into the bed next to Meredith "Y'know" she said placing a soft hand on Meredith's cheek "You might be 10 years older Mer but you still look exactly the same"

"So do you" Meredith smirked "We obviously age well"

"Right" Addison laughed "Well, we should sleep, we have a big surgery tomorrow"

"We?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"You think I'm not going to ask you to scrub in? I want to see how my Meredith works"

"Well, I can't wait to see you work Addie" Meredith smiled.

"Can I, can I hold you, like, like we used to, just, just for tonight" Addison stuttered.

"Of course" Meredith said softly kissing her cheek, she turned onto her side and let Addison spoon her body, their hands intertwining on Meredith's abdomen.

"Night Mer" Addison whispered.

"Night Addie" Meredith whispered back.

~x~

Meredith groaned when her alarm clock blared out, she shot her arm out and slammed it off, she turned herself in Addison's loose embrace and stroked her cheek softly, taking in all the features she'd missed so much. And suddenly she was 19 years old again saying goodbye to the woman she loved.

_*Flashback*_

"_So this is it" Addison whispered as she stood at the door of her apartment._

"_This is it" Meredith nodded "It's for the best Addie"_

"_I know" Addison whimpered, she stepped forward and kissed Meredith softly "I'll always love you Meredith, always"_

"_I know" Meredith said tearfully "I'll always love you too"_

"_I don't want you to go" Addison sobbed into her shoulder "We, we can still change our minds, right?"_

"_Addison" Meredith sighed "Don't, we've talked about this, we've been talking about this for weeks, it's for the best, we can't handle long distance, you know that, we want different things, I'm not ready for what you want, I wish I was but, I'm not"_

"_I know" Addison sniffled "I love you"_

"_I love you too" Meredith said softly, Addison kissed her again, this time a little harder, their tongues slipping together, their tears mixing against their lips "I have to go" Meredith whispered pulling herself away "Goodbye Addie"_

"_Goodbye Meredith" Addison whimpered, Meredith pulled her suitcase out of the apartment and shut the door, Addison broke down on the floor in a fit of sobs, not knowing that Meredith was on the other side of the door doing the same._

"….Meredith..Mer...hello, Meredith!" Addison said shaking her a little.

"Wha...oh uh, hi" Meredith said quietly.

"Where were you?" Addison smirked.

"Boston" Meredith said softly.

"Oh" Addison whispered "We, we should get up"

"Yeah" Meredith said slipping out of the bed "Coffee?"

"Yeah" Addison said following her down the stairs, Meredith silently poured them a cup each and they sat down at the table and slowly sipped it.

"Morning Mer" George yawned walking into the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee.

"Morning George" Meredith smiled.

"Oh, hi" George stuttered as he turned around to see Addison.

"Morning" Izzie said stumbling into the room "Who's that?" she yawned.

"Guys, sit down" Meredith said pushing two chairs out with her feet, they both looked at her skeptically and sat down "Addison, this is Izzie and George, my roommates and fellow interns, guys, this is Addison, we were, very close, about 10 years ago, my Mom worked with her Dad"

"Nice to meet you" Izzie said slowly.

"You're not telling us something" George said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"She's Derek's wife" Meredith said simply, George's coffee spurted out of his mouth.

"Eewww, George" Izzie said mopping it up.

"Sorry" he choked "Sorry I, that's just, wow"

"That McBastard" Izzie whispered "Want George to kick his ass?"

"Wait? What?" George exclaimed.

"Hey, you gave Alex a black eye, I'm impressed Georgie" she said patting him on the back.

"Me too" Meredith laughed "But no, that isn't necessary, if anyone gets to hit him it's me"

"Nobody will be hitting him, I'm giving him divorce papers and slept with his best friend, that's punishment enough" Addison said with a sigh.

"Addie" Meredith said squeezing her hand "Stop beating yourself up over it, he was an ass to you for 2 years, Mark was a cry for help, Derek's an idiot"

"Yeah, whatever" Addison said rubbing her eyes a little "I'm gonna go, get ready, nice to meet you" she said quietly to George and Izzie who just nodded in reply as Addison left.

"Wow this world is small" George muttered.

"Tell me about it" Meredith sighed.

~x~

"…..Or is it your ex-wife? I'm a little fuzzy on that" said Burke.

"We're separated"

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Burke" Addison smiled as she approached them.

"You're never interrupting" Burke smiled.

"She's always interrupting" Derek muttered.

"I was just checking to see if Dr. Burke secured the intern…"

"The intern you requested, he did" Meredith smiled "So, you gonna show me what you got Adds?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Addison teased.

"Oh god I missed you" Meredith laughed.

"Missed you too" Addison smiled "Follow me Dr Grey"

"Of course" Meredith smiled following her.

"What was that?" Burke asked with confusion.

"It seems they knew each other before me and Addison even met" Derek mumbled.

"Oh, good luck" Burke smirked.

~x~

"That took a lot of nerve" Derek hissed to Addison.

"Derek I've known her for years, I've known her longer than I've known you, I want to see how she works, plus, she came highly recommended"

"Right"

"So you don't recommend her?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I didn't say that"

"Just not for her medical skills" Addison said with a small smirk.

"Oh would you shut up?"

"Honey" Meredith said walking up to them.

"Yes?" Both Addison and Derek reply, Meredith turned to Derek and laughed a little before turning back to Addison "Labs confirm what look like abnormalities on the ultrasound, I think you should come and see for yourself"

"Of course" Addison smiled walking towards her.

"Meredith" Derek said as Meredith walked away "Meredith"

"Don't even bother" Meredith spat before following Addison.

~x~

"See" Meredith said pointing to the ultrasound "Bilateral pleural effusion with evidence of subQ edema"

"In English, please?" said Julie.

"We've detected what looks like beginning heart failure in the twins. Don't be alarmed" Addison said quietly.

"Are my babies gonna be ok?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and take you into surgery now. We're not gonna wait, Dr Grey if you could book the OR"

"I'm on it" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"That was amazing" Meredith beamed as she scrubbed out with Addison, the OR was clear, they were the only two left "You were, amazing"

"Thanks" Addison breathed.

"I'm so proud of you Addison, you did it, you became the surgeon you always wanted to be" Meredith said softly.

"I'm proud of you too Mer" Addison smiled "You're going to be an amazing surgeon"

"Yeah, maybe" Meredith said biting her lip a little "Y'know, that patient doesn't like me"

"What? What do you mean?" Addison frowned.

"I think she overheard us talking, about Derek, so now she thinks I'm a slutty whore who sleeps with other women's husbands"

"You're not a slutty whore, he didn't tell you about me, you know I don't think that right?"

"I know" Meredith sighed.

"Come on, we have post op to do"

~x~

"See? Just a small scar" Addison said softly.

"And my babies?" Julie asked.

"Your babies are doing very well. And Dr. Grey will be back to check on you a little bit later"

"Actually, I'd prefer it if Dr. Grey were taken off the case"

"Why, is there a problem?" Addison asked.

"Just reminds me of someone I don't like very much. Someone my husband likes a lot. Particularly in lingerie. You understand"

"No, no, I don't understand"

"Well, she's sleeping with your husband, right?"

"Ms. Philips, I lack Dr. Grey's class and patience so, let me set the record straight. My husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him. So the wronged woman here, Dr. Grey. So, I think you owe her one hell of an apology" she said firmly before leaving the room and taking Meredith with her.

"You didn't have to do that" Meredith said softly "But thank you"

"I'd do anything for you Mer, you know that" Addison said squeezing her arm.

"So" Meredith breathed "What happens now? Are you going back to New York?"

"Well, I only packed for 2 days so, I kind of have to, and I need to pick up the divorce papers, but….I think I'll take up Richard's 6 week offer"

"Addie that's great" Meredith smiled "You'll stay with me right?"

"If you'll have me" Addison smiled.

"Of course I will" Meredith grinned.

~x~

**2 days later….**

"….If you want me to clear you so soon, maybe you should've thought about that before you gave chief to Burke and invited Satan to Seattle" Derek said almost angrily, the back elevator doors open and Addison steps in.

"Satan?" the Chief said with a slight laugh.

"Good morning. Richard, like the hat" Addison smiled.

"Satan speaks"

"Actually I prefer to be called ruler of all that is evil" Addison smirked, the Chief let out a laugh "But I will answer to Satan"

"What is she still doing here?" Derek asked.

"I asked her to stay. We have a pediatric surgery attending on maternity leave" said the Chief, the elevator stopped again and Meredith stepped in.

"Addie!" she smiled "I didn't think you were getting here until tomorrow" she said hugging her.

"Got an early flight" Addison shrugged "I'm just here to get my paperwork sorted"

"In that case, here, spare key" Meredith said handing it to her "You go home, I'll bring italian later?"

"You just read my mind" Addison smiled as they all stepped out, Derek and Richard close behind them "Ooh get some…."

"Risotto, I know Addie" Meredith said with a laugh "We lived on Italian take out for almost a year"

"Only because we almost burnt down the kitchen" Addison laughed.

"You were the one who started to feel me up, you know I can't concentrate when you do that"

"This is true" Addison smirked "So, I'll see you later?"

"Of course" Meredith said stopping to kiss her cheek "See you later"

"Bye honey" Addison smiled before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" Derek exclaimed.

"What?" Meredith frowned.

"What do you mean she felt you up?" Derek asked harshly.

"Derek, when we said we knew each other a long time ago, I meant we _knew_ each other, she was my girlfriend for 2 years, we were in love, and we were happy, but we wanted different things and she was starting med school, I was starting college so we split up, she's the love of my life Derek, she always will be whether we're together or not, and if she asked me to go back to her then I'd say yes in a heartbeat, me and you, we're done, finished, over, deal with it" she shrugged before walking away.

"What the hell _was that_?" Derek exclaimed again looking at an equally shocked Chief.

~x~

"Derek" Addison said catching up with him in the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me Meredith was your girlfriend?" he hissed.

"It, it wasn't relevant" Addison stuttered "Look I just, I wanted to give you these" she said handing him some divorce papers "Your lawyers checked them over, he says they're fine, and I've signed so, they just need your signature"

"Divorce papers" Derek said slowly "Wow, I didn't expect you to hand me these" he muttered "Do I even get an explanation, to why you decided to get into bed with someone else"

"Sometimes people do desperate things to attract attention"

"What? Wow" Derek said disbelievingly "That's your side of this? That I didn't pay you enough attention. Is that you were thinking when you got naked with my best friend?"

"No, by that point I wasn't thinking at all Derek. By that point I was just scratching an itch. We got successful you and me. We got busy and we got lazy. We didn't even bother to fight any more Derek. And Mark was there and I missed you. And now I'm sorry. I'm more sorry than you can possibly imagine but what's the point in even trying to make us work, you don't want that, and yeah, maybe I do but, there's no point in forcing it if it's not what you want" Addison said handing them to him and starting to walk away.

"She still loves you y'know" Derek said after her, Addison stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"Meredith" Derek said stepping closer to her "She told me that you're the love of her life, and even if you're not together you always will be, and that if you asked her for another chance then she wouldn't even have to think about it"

"Your, your lying" Addison said shakily "She didn't say that, she wouldn't say that"

"Then why did she" Derek said simply before walking away leaving Addison slightly stunned.

~x~

"Addie! I'm home" Meredith shouted as she stepped into the house, she kicked her shoes off and hung up her coat, she looked into the living room and saw Addison sat on the sofa holding something in her hands "What's that?" Meredith asked curiously, she walked over and sat next to her, not noticing Addison tense up slightly.

"Oh wow" Meredith said with a laugh looking at the photo in Addison's hands, she smiled when she saw the picture of her younger self sitting on Addison's lap, both of them grinning at the camera "Where did you find this?"

"Um" Addison said with a slight cough "It was with some of my old, um, stuff, I thought you'd uh, like to see it, or something"

"It's great Addison, y'know, I have loads of our Boston stuff in the attic, we could look through it maybe"

"No uh" Addison said standing up "I'm gonna go, I'm, I'm going back to New York, I think it's for the best"

"What? Why?" Meredith exclaimed looking up at her "Addie? What happened?" she frowned when she noticed tears building in Addison's eyes "Addison?" she said standing up and holding her wrist "Addie?"

"I have to go" Addison whispered tearfully "Mer, let go" she said trying to pull away.

"Addison, tell me whats wrong" Meredith said firmly "Did, did I do something? Is it Derek?"

"It's, I just, I have to go" Addison said pulling her arm again, Meredith tightened her grip "Mer please"

"You can't just walk out Addison! What the hell is going on? What, what, please, tell me what's wrong"

"Why did you tell Derek I was the love of your life?" Addison asked with a slight whimper.

"Addie I, I didn't say, that's, I, you are, you know you are, that's no secret, you know that, I'm not, I'm not trying to start something with you, I'm not, I just, he asked me what we meant when, when you said something about feeling me up and, I told him about, us and, Addie please don't go"

"I can't, I can't stay here" Addison said pulling away "Mer I, I can't, I'm sorry but, I just can't"

"You give me one good reason, one good reason and you can go, one good reason" Meredith said tearfully "One good reason!" Meredith sobbed "One good…."

"I can't fall in love with you again!" Addison shouted, Meredith froze, as did Izzie and George who both walked through the front door.

"I didn't ask you to fall in love with me Addison" Meredith whispered hoarsely "I didn't ask you to, all I asked was, was for us to be friends again but, you obviously don't want that if you want to go back to New York, so y'know what, go, get out, get out of my house, get out of my life"

"Meredith, I want us to be friends again, I've missed you, so much, god that first year I, I was broken, without you I just, I missed you so much, I miss you so much, there were so many times when I'd pick up the phone and want to call you and, I couldn't, I just couldn't, for the same reason you couldn't"

"Then why are you leaving?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I'm not over Derek, and being here, with you, and him, it's not fair, on any of us, I just can't, I'm sorry but, I can't"

"Fine" Meredith sighed defeatedly "Fine, just go"

"Mer I'll call you, I will"

"Yeah? Well I won't answer" Meredith said tearfully running off to her room, Addison took a beat before picking up her purse from the couch, she stopped in front of Izzie, the tears streaming down her face "Make sure she gets this" Addison whispered handing her the photo "Tell her, tell her I'm sorry"

"She will answer y'know" Izzie said softly "She's just upset"

"Yeah, me too" Addison sniffled before walking out of the house.

~x~

**2 months later.**

Meredith had done something stupid. Her hand was on a bomb. An actual bomb. One wrong movement and the whole hospital could go up. And all she could think of was Addison. Addison and nothing else. Addison who she'd been ignoring for two months. Addison who she was in love with.

"Is this the strangest thing that's ever happened in your O.R?" Meredith asked Burke.

"I'd have to say that it is" he nodded.

"Good, cause I'm very competitive"

"All the best surgeons are"

"Dr Burke, um, do you, do you have your phone with you?"

"It's off but yes, I do"

"I, I need to, I need to call someone, I have to call someone, can you, can I use your phone?"

"Meredith" Burke said softly "We're going to get you out of this"

"I know" Meredith said still slightly unconvinced "But, there's always a chance right? And, and I just, I need to do this"

"Ok" Burke said quietly, he pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on "What number?"

"Oh god uh, I don't know it's, it's Addison, I need to call Addison"

"Well I guess it's lucky she gave me her number then" Burke said pressing dial and holding it to her ear.

"_Addison Montgomery"_

"Addie, it's me" Meredith said quietly.

"_Meredith" Addison breathed "Mer, I'm so…."_

"No, no it's me who should be apologizing, I've been avoiding you and, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just, I couldn't, I couldn't talk to you and, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Meredith whimpered.

"_It's ok" Addison said softly "Don't cry honey"_

"Addison, I did something really stupid, really stupid and, and you have to promise me you won't freak out ok? It's under control, well, that's what I've been told and, I'm trying to believe them and, promise me you won't freak out"

"_Ok, ok I, I promise, what is it Mer?"_

"I have my hand in a body cavity and it's, it's wrapped around a bomb, one wrong move and, and the whole hospital could go up"

"_What?" Addison exclaimed "Is this some kind of joke?"_

"No" Meredith said simply, she looked up as Dylan the bomb squad guy walked back into the room "Addie I, I have to go now, but just, remember that, that I love you, whether you love me or not, I love you so much, I always will, I'm in love with you"

"_Meredith" Addison said with a sob "You do not get to die on me ok? Promise me"_

"I, I promise" Meredith sniffled "I promise"

"_Ok, ok, so no goodbyes"_

"No goodbyes" Meredith whispered, she looked to Burke and nodded a little, he took the phone and put it back in his pocket "Thank you" Meredith said quietly.

"Ok, we're ready" said Dylan.

~x~

"Richard" Addison said running up to him "Where is she?"

"Addis….Addison" Richard stuttered "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been driving for 3 days and then I get a phone call from Meredith saying she has a hand on a bomb so, I'm here, I was going to go to her house but, I was only 30 minutes away and, please say she's ok, tell me she's ok" Addison said tearfully, Richard but a soft hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"She's fine" he said calmly "The bomb did go off but she wasn't hurt, just a few bruises from the fall, and she's probably a little traumatized but she's ok, Derek's doing a CT, she hit her head so, we thought it would be for the best, they should be out any second now"

"Oh god" Addison said burying her face into his chest, his arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tightly "She could have died, she could have died and, she doesn't know I love her and, oh my god"

"It's ok" Richard said soothingly "She's ok"

"Where, where is she?" she sniffled wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on" he said leading her away.

~x~

"So, what's the verdict?" Richard asked popping his head into Meredith's hospital room.

"I'm fine" Meredith sighed "I just want to go home"

"CTs clear" said Derek "Just a slight concussion"

"And a pretty cool cut" Alex said wiping Meredith's forehead clean.

"Of course _you_ would think that" Izzie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh cheer up Barbie" Cristina snorted.

"Guys, can you please shut up, my heads killing me" Meredith sighed.

"They're sorry Mer, right guys?" George asked.

"Right" they all mumbled.

"Meredith you, you actually have, a visitor" Richard stuttered.

"A visitor?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow, he stood to the side and let Addison step in.

"Addison" Meredith breathed "What….how the, what the, how are you, what, why, what" she stuttered.

"I've been driving for 3 days straight" Addison said quietly "I have a car full of my crap and nowhere to go, and you've been ignoring me so, I figured if I just showed up at your house you'd have to speak to me, and you don't want me living on the streets, right?"

"Addison, what, why, I..." Meredith stuttered again, she was cut off with Addison's lips, she let out a light moan as Addison slipped her tongue into her mouth "Addie" she whispered "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you" Addison said kissing her again.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you" Addison said with a laugh before kissing her again "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith breathed "Please don't leave me again, please" she said holding her tightly "Please Addie, I love you, please don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere" Addison whispered into her hair "I promise you, this is it for us, I promise, I love you"

"I never should have left" Meredith sobbed "Before, in Boston, I should have made us change our minds, we were so stupid Addie, so stupid"

"Yeah" Addison said with a tearful laugh "We were, but we had to grow up Mer, we had to grow up and, now, now it's our time, this is our real time"

"Ok" Meredith sniffled "Just, just take me home"

"Are you sure? Are you feeling ok?"

"I just want to go home Addie" Meredith sighed.

"Is she ok to go?" Addison said turning to the Chief, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"She's ok to go" he nodded "I don't want to see you tomorrow Meredith, ok?"

"Ok" she whispered, she slipped off the bed "I just need to go to my locker, you ready?"

"Come on honey, let's go home" Addison said kissing her temple, she took Meredith's hand and led her from the room.

"Pay up" Cristina said holding her hand out to Alex.

"Damn it" he groaned pulling $50 dollars from his wallet and placing it in her hand.

"Thank you" she smiled "Drinks on me" she said walking out of the room, the other interns following her.

"You ok there Shep?" the Chief said patting him on his back.

"I uh, I don't know, I really, don't know" Derek sighed "This is insane"

"It seems this hospital only knows insane"

~x~

"I was so scared Mer" Addison whispered as she held Meredith in her arms.

"Me too" Meredith said quietly "I don't even know why I did it it's just, she was panicking, and we didn't really know what would happen if she took her hand out and then it was out and mine was in and, I was so scared"

"It's ok, you're ok" Addison said soothingly.

"He died Addie, right in front of me, just, blew up, and there's nothing left of him" she sobbed.

"It's ok" Addison said kissing her temple "You're safe now Mer, you're safe, you did so well, you did really well"

"I love you so much" Meredith whispered.

"I love you too" Addison said kissing her "And I want to spend the rest of my life, right here, me and you, like it was supposed to be" she laughed a little when in reply she heard a familiar snore.

~x~

**2 weeks later.**

"Joe can I get a beer please" Meredith said leaning against the bar, unknowingly next to Derek.

"No Addison tonight?" Joe said sliding one across to her.

"She's in surgery, should be scrubbing out any minute now" she smiled "She'll be wanting a martini when she gets here"

"I'll have one ready" Joe smiled.

"Joe can I get another" Derek said gesturing to his glass.

"Derek, hi" Meredith stuttered.

"Meredith" he nodded.

"Look I, are we, ok? Because, I haven't actually done anything wrong here and, sometimes it feels like you think I have"

"I know you haven't done anything wrong" Derek sighed "I know that but, seeing you and Addison it's, it's weird, it's really weird, she never, you never, I didn't even know either of you liked women and, I just feel like everything I had with her, and you, I feel like maybe I was a, substitute"

"I actually can't believe you just said that" Meredith said disbelievingly "For me, it's not a case of liking women or not, and I know it's the same for Addison, I didn't think I'd ever, ever do anything with a woman, but then I met Addison, and we hit it off, we were friends for a couple of months and then it just happened, and we fell in love, it was that simple, but you, you weren't a substitute for me, she got over me, and she met you, and she loved you Derek, she really loved you, and she probably always will, just like I'll always love her, and she'll always love me, I think that's just the way it is when you fall in love, it never goes away, you might not be in love anymore but there's always love, and you, to me you, I was falling for you, I can admit that, Addison knows that, but then you have a wife, and even if that wife wasn't Addie it would've changed everything, she didn't stay in Seattle because she wasn't over you, so she went back to New York to do that, she's sorry for what she did to you, but if you really think about your life with her, the last 2 years of your life with her, you'll probably understand why"

"I know" Derek whispered "I know why, I've gone over and over in my head why and, I know I made mistakes, I know that"

"Then you have to forgive her" Meredith said softly "I'm not saying you have to be friends but, we can at least all be civil with each other"

"I know" Derek sighed "I can, I can try, I can try"

"Ok" Meredith smiled.

"Hey" Addison smiled sitting on the stool next to Meredith and kissing her cheek softly.

"For you" Joe said placing her drink in front of her.

"Thank you" Addison smiled taking a sip "God I needed that"

"Surgery?" Meredith asked.

"Mother and baby are good" Addison smiled "It's been a successful day for Seattle babies"

"Good" Meredith smiled.

"I was thinking, maybe I could go and see your mother tomorrow"

"My mother?" Meredith said raising her eyebrow "Wh...why would you..do that?"

"She always liked me" Addison said with a laugh.

"Y'know, I actually heard her refer to you as the daughter she never had" Meredith mumbled, Derek snorted from beside her "Shut up" she said hitting him on the arm "It's only because Addison had a "life plan" and I didn't, I didn't even want to go to college"

"Aww, I'm sorry baby" Addison said kissing her temple.

"Did she, know about you two?" Derek asked.

"By accident" Addison said with a laugh.

"She walked in on us making out in my bedroom" Meredith said with a shudder "I moved out about a month later, she was, ok with it, kind of, she didn't kill us anyway which was…."

"Surprising" Addison finished "I thought my head was going to be on the chopping block"

"Did the Captain know?"

"Probably" Addison nodded "But you know the Captain, he sees what he wants to see"

"Right" Derek said with a laugh.

"Ellis would have hated you" Addison said simply.

"Thanks" Derek said dryly.

"No, she's right" Meredith smirked "You're too…." she said waving her hand aimlessly in his direction.

"Perfect" Addison finished "With the hair and the smile and the eyes, and the ego" she smirked.

"Well…" Derek smirked "At least you think I'm perfect"

"Shut up" Addison and Meredith said dryly.

"Anyway ladies, I have to take my perfect self home, I have surgery in the morning" Derek said knocking back his drink "Bye" he said with a wave.

"Bye" they both replied.

"Okay" Addison said slowly "Did we actually just have a conversation with him?"

"Yep" Meredith nodded "You can thank me in many many dirty ways later" she grinned, pressing their lips together.

"Wanna get out of here?" Addison whispered huskily into her ear, her lips ghosting over Meredith's neck.

"You bet your ass I do" Meredith smirked.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Hey" Meredith smiled as Addison walked towards her in the cafeteria "You okay?" she asked as she noticed her nervous stature.

"Jeez Addie, you look like you're going to be sick" Derek said with a laugh.

"Meredith I, I need to ask you something, and this thing I need to ask you is, I've been thinking about asking you for, a long time, a really long time, and, it's totally ok if you say no, I'll understand, but I want you to say yes ok?"

"Okay" Meredith said slowly.

"Oh my god" Izzie whispered to Derek "She's proposing"

"No, no she wouldn't, not here, right?" Derek stuttered.

"Oh she is so proposing" Cristina whispered back.

"Meredith…." Addison started "Will you come to Boston with me?"

"I…" Meredith started "What?"

"Ok, that came out wrong" Addison sighed "Will you come to Boston and marry me?"

Meredith just stared at her, Derek, Cristina and Izzie flicked between the pair.

"Yes" Meredith whispered "Yes, yes of course" she said kissing Addison hard on the lips "Yes yes yes"

"Thank god" Addison said with a laugh as she nuzzled Meredith's neck.

"When?" Meredith said pulling back a little.

"Soon" Addison smiled "As soon as we can"

"As soon as we can" Meredith smiled kissing her softly.

**3 months later.**

"This feels so weird" Meredith said as she snuggled into Addison's side on the flight back from Boston, holding her ring clad hand out in front of her.

"It does" Addison said kissing the top of Meredith's head "Good weird"

"Very good weird" Meredith said with a laugh "I love you so much" she whispered turning her head and kissing Addison's lips softly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled "My wife"

"Your wife" Meredith smiled "That was, the most perfect day of my life"

"Mine too honey, mine too" Addison smiled "How about we get some sleep? Straight back to work when we get home"

"Ugh, sucks to be us"

"Nah, I think we've got it pretty good" Addison laughed kissing her again, she wrapped her arm around Meredith's shoulders, her other hand linking with Meredith's fingers "Have a good sleep honey"

"You too" Meredith mumbled into her body "I love you"

"I love you too"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**

* * *

A/N: Feels like the ending is a little abrupt but I could have gone on forever to be honest! Review please =D**


End file.
